The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for the same and, particularly, can be suitably applied to semiconductor devices including MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistors.
Technology for miniaturizing MOS transistors while maintaining their characteristics is important. For example, to accurately transfer a pattern formed in a reticle (herein after referred to as a “reticle pattern”) onto a film included in a semiconductor device, reticle pattern correction technology using optical simulations has been in use.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-58413, technology is disclosed in which a mask is formed based on an OPC-corrected pattern (corrected by optical proximity correction) and wafer processing is performed using the mask thus formed.